Self-driving vehicles (also known as driverless cars and robotic vehicles) use data from a plurality of sensors to detect their surroundings. The self-driving vehicles use the data to determine current conditions around the self-driving vehicle and make decisions about the operation of the self-driving vehicle based upon those current conditions. To ensure the accuracy of the data from the plurality of sensors, each of the sensors needs to be precisely aligned and calibrated. In addition, the systems that act based upon the data, such as steering, braking, and acceleration, need to be precisely aligned, as well to prevent issues, such as over steering and to ensure that the self-driving vehicle actually goes where desired and planned. Over time, the alignment and/or calibration of these sensors and systems may change. Thus, it may be necessary for the sensors and other systems of the self-driving vehicles to be strictly maintained to the manufacturer's specifications to ensure proper operation.
However, many people may ignore the manufacturer's maintenance specifications, thus leading to potential issues with the operation of their vehicles. For example, some vehicle owners may not take the time to go to a maintenance facility to have their vehicle maintained. It may be advisable to ensure the operational safety of self-driving vehicles by getting issues corrected sooner rather than later. Self-driving vehicle owners who ignore maintenance may create dangerous conditions for self-driving vehicles that depend on the plurality of sensors and other systems to enable proper and safe operation of the self-driving vehicles.